


Not What a Prince is Supposed to Be

by i_am_still_bb



Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Red White and Royal Blue AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Jim is the son of the American president and Ross is the third grandchild of the British king
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019770
Kudos: 9





	Not What a Prince is Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

> November 2020 Drabble Challenge  
> day 21 : fireplace

Ross leans against the fireplace. His free hand pinches his nose. “You’re so _American_ sometimes.”

“That’s what you love about me.” Jim settles further into the cushions of the decidedly uncomfortable sofa. 

“I would think that being the prince of a country would get you some perks, like, say, decent furniture.” Jim squirms and adjusts.

“Can you just _shut up,_ ” Ross bites out. He whirls on Jim. Jim with his department store khakis, his roguish smile, his hair that is permanent disarray, but no one follows him around trying to fix it. “Just _Shut. Up.”_

Jim raises his eyebrows.

“You don’t get it do you? I have _responsibilities._ I can’t just fuck around and do whatever I want.”

“And here I thought you could do whatever you wanted,” Jim retorts. “Your lot being all about an heir and a spare, and you’re the second spare.”

Ross flops on the couch next to Jim. He buries his face in his hands and groans. 

“They really won’t let you date who you want?” Jim asks. His question is free of sarcasm.

Ross does not move his hands.

“They would. I just can’t date _you.”_

“Because I’m American? I hate to tell you, but that might set American/British relations back, say, 244 years?”

“Haha,” Ross groans sarcastically. His hands drop into his lap. “No. Because you’re you,” he vaguely gestures to Jim’s body without looking at him.

“Oh. Because I’m bi?”

Ross turns his head, “Are you deliberately obtuse just to frustrate me or are you actually this dumb?”

“I think you know that answer to that one.”

Ross groans again. “No. Because a prince of the realm isn’t supposed to be gay.”

Jim reaches out and rests his hand on Ross’ upper thigh. “Don’t you feel better now that you’ve said it?”

“I hate you. I truly do,” Ross grumbles and stares into the fire crackling in the massive fireplace that Jim is sure he could stand up in.


End file.
